Sometimes you have to just give in
by ForestLights
Summary: "It's not a bad thing if you give into her every now and then." Naru Mai drabble with little fluff.


"Mai tea!" A familiar voice shouted from the second office door on the left. Mai let out a sigh as she hung up her jacket on the coat hanger. As usual she had to make Naru's tea first thing after she walked in the door. The girl trudged into the kitchen and opened the cabinet to find that there was no more tea. _That's right I used the last of it yesturday..._ She sighed to herself before leaving to the kitchen and making her way to her boss' office.

Mai gave a soft knock then entered with out waiting for the boy's concent to enter. "Uhm Naru were out o-" The girl was cut off by the sight of the boy sitting at his desk with a pile of papers around him. The frown that was already on his face deepened when he seen the girl standing in the door way staring at him with wide eyes.

"How many times have I told you to wait until I say you can come in?" He scolded as he sat back in his chair to stare down the girl.

Mai blinked then gave him a nervous smile. "Oh sorry...as I was saying were out of tea, so I'm going to go buy some."

"Fine but don't take an hour like you did the last time, and buy me some Advil too." He instructed as he looked away from her to turn his attention back to the clutter of papers on his desk.

"I didn't take an hour...and alright." She grummbled as she shut his office door softly. If he had a headache coming on she didn't want to make it any worse. Naru always got hateful when he had headaches. It's like it made him feel better to snap at others when he had one. Mai glanced over at Lin's office door when she passed by and debated if he would need anything.

She pursed her lips then knocked on the older man's door softly. A deep come in followed shortly after and Mai cracked open the door. "I'm going to the store to buy some tea, do you want me to bring anything back for you?" There was a moment of silence before the sound of fingers dancing across the keyboard was heard again.

"No, but thank you." Lin answered not bothering to look back at the girl.

"Okay." Mai softly shut the man's door.

It was thirty minutes before Mai got back and during those thirty minutes that she'd been gone Naru had gained a pounding headache and was now in an irriatable mood. As soon as he heard the door shut he called for Mai. If he didn't have such a pounding headache he would actually be some what amused by her angered mummblings as she approached his office door. A soft knock came from the door, and he commanded her to come in.

Her face that was srunched in anger was now begining to change to a look of concern. Naru frowned slightly at this, he knew that the girl knew that he hated it when people were overly concerned about him but yet she always worried over him anyways. "Naru maybe you should take a break?" Mai suggested as she dug in the plastic bags hanging on her arm to pull out a bottle of Advil that he had told her to buy at the store. She sat the advil down infront of him then looked over the papers infront of him with curiosity.

"Maybe you should stop being nosey." He retorted, hoping she would take that as a hint to stop looking at the papers pilled on his desk.

The girl glared at him before putting her hands on her hips. "I'm not being nosey, I'm just curious."

Naru sighed as he opened the pill bottle with ease. " Go make me some tea." He ordered not wanting to argue with the girl any more than he had to.

"Fine." She sighed before leaving the boy alone in his office once more.

Usually paper work didn't bother him as much as it did today but he'd been neck deep in it ever since their last two cases. It was beyond frustrating, plus he had other things to attend to besides sorting papers.

When Mai knocked on his door waiting to allowed in Naru had managed to half way sort through the stack of papers on his desk. "Come in." He grunted as he paused from his work to look up at the girl.

"Has the Advil kicked in yet?" She asked as she sat down the cup of tea in the area free of papers on his desk.

"I don't have time for small talk and niether do you...There should be a stack of files on your desk that you need to file." Naru took his cup of tea and cautiously pressed it to his lips before taking a sip. It was hot but he didn't mind, it actually felt relaxing in a way.

"I filled those while I was brewing your tea." She said flatly before continuing. "And excuse me for caring about your health, Naru."

Naru sighed then sat the cup of tea back in the paperless area on his desk. "I didn't ask for you to care about my health."

"Well too bad, I'm concerned for you anyway." She shot back as she looked over the papers on his desk once more. They looked like they were from their last cases.

"What did I say about being nosey." Naru snapped, wanting the girl to leave him but when she didn't make any motion to leave he glared at her. "Mai." He warned.

The girl's eyes looked up from the papers to look into his navy blue eyes that currently showed his anger toward her. She circled around his desk with out hesitation then spoke. "You know, if all this paper work is bogging you down I could help you with it?"

Naru began to sigh but he stopped himself before he could. He pursed his lips as he debated the girl's offer. She could help him, besides he had nothing to hide from her now since she knew that his true identity was Oliver Davis. He looked up at the girl who was currently staring down at him awaiting his reply. "Fine." He said nonchalantly. "But don't blabber to me about unnecessary things."

Mai smiled then walked around the boy's chair to the pile of papers on the otherside of his desk that he had yet to touch. She took half of the stack then worked on another free space on his desk. As Naru shifted through his own stack of papers he couldn't help but notice how fast at sorting Mai was, he knew it wasn't her first time doing this but she was faster at it than he was. Though when she hit some of the papers that were written in English she seemed to take her time with those.

After thirty minutes or so the sound of the office door opening caught both Naru and Mai's attention. Mai sat down the papers that she had been sorting through and walked around Naru's desk, wafting the scent of her perfume in his direction. The boy pursed his lips as the sweet scent of flowers invaded his senses. Usually he found women's perfume to be rather strong for his liking but Mai's scent was soft, if she hadn't have walked past in such a hurry he probably wouldn't have noticed she was even wearing perfume.

Naru listened as he heard Mai's voice become estatic on the other side of the door. "Monk! You're back!" The girl giggled causing a small twinge of what Naru knew as jealousy in his chest. Of course he knew that his assistant and the monk were just friends but he still didn't like how she clung to the older man from time to time.

"Yeah, finally. It took us forever to drive back. So what's the boss got you doing today? Filing again?"

"No, I'm actually help him sort through some papers from previous cases."

"Ohhh, so you're getting to spend some ..." What ever the monk had said it didn't reach Naru's ears, even though he strained to hear.

"Monk!" Mai hissed. "It's not like that jezz! Any way I better get back in there to help him. He'll get mad if he hears us out here chatting."

"That's true...Hey before I go, there's a new horror movie out. It's supposed to be a remake but it looks pretty good from what I seen on the previews. Want to go check it out when you're off work sometime?"

Naru glanced over at the door with narrowed eyes. Sure, he knew that Takigawa had taken out his assistant from time to time on friends only dates but some times he wondered if those dates would eventually turn into something more. The boy's lips turned down into a slight frowned as he imagined the Monk sweeping his assistant away from him.

"Sure sounds like fun!" Another twinge of jelousy peirced in Naru's chest causing his frown to deepen. In all the eighteen years of his life, why did he have to become jealous over some girl he thought he didn't have feelings for now? Why couldn't this whole liking girls and being jealous not wait a couple of years?

Nerd. Naru could hear Eugene's voice whisper in his mind from a faint memory he could now barely recall. The boy sighed then ignored the stings of jealousy in his chest as he tried not to listen to the rest of his assistant's conversation with the monk.

"Do you think the others would want to go?" Naru could hear Takigawa ask faintly.

"Maybe, I'll give them a call. I know Yasuhara will be up for it."

A wave of relief washed over the dark haired teen. At least it wouldn't just be Takigawa and Mai, alone. The boy sighed then pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to regain his focus on the files in front of him. He really didn't have time to be jealous over something so petty.

When Mai stepped back into the boy's office she found that he had managed to sort through another half of the pile of papers on his desk. "Sorry that was Monk." She said softly as she returned to her spot beside him behind his desk. Naru watched as the girl fumbled with the papers, she looked distracted. As if there was something she wanted to say.

"Uhm Naru?" She finally asked after she'd breathed out a sigh.

The boy raised a brow and glanced over in the girl's direction, letting her know that he was listening to her. Though he couldn't help but wonder what she was being so cautious for.

"I know you said that you didn't like to go to the movies and things like that..." Naru glanced away from the girl, there she goes asking questions she already knows the answers to. "But I would like it if you'd come with us this time. So what do you say?" Mai asked cautiously as she shifted through the papers slowly.

"If you know that I don't like to go to the movie and such things then you should know the answer already." He said flatly, though after he said those words he regretted it. Now that he thought about it...maybe it would be good if he went? The boy remained poker faced as he scolded himself for even thinking that thought. Why would it be good if he went? He'd went this long with out going on casual outtings, when he wasn't forced to, and he was fine with it, so why now was he wanting to go?

Was it to be close to Mai? Possibly but he didn't want to believe that that was the reason he wanted to go. Beside him Mai huffed then turned to him. She had her hands on her hips, which ment she wasn't going to give in with out an arguement. "Well it was still worth a try, besides it wouldn't kill you to go out everyonce in a while and have a little fun. It's not good if you work and study all the time."

"If you're going to argue with me then you can leave." He retorted with a sigh as he put his now sorted papers that were in his hands in a vanilla folder on the right side of his desk.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Mai jutted her hip out slightly. Naru frowned, he also knew that when she did this that she wasn't going no where and the arguement wasn't going to end by him simply brushing off her comments.

Naru turned in his chair to face the girl who was currently towering over him at the moment. If he wasn't in an irritated mood he would acctually find how she was trying to be intimidating and persistant rather amusing...and maybe even a little attractive. "Why do you have to be so persistant?" He asked boredly as he watched the girl's cheeks blush pink. He knew any minute now she was going to flip her lid and storm out, leaving him to himself.

"I wouldn't have to be so persistant if you weren't so damn stubborn!" She shot back, giving him a glare that wouldn't even make a child wince. Naru remained quiet as he looked up at the girl, easily capturing her eyes with his. His eyes turned cold and the girl's defenense faultered. Instantly he could feel the corner of his lip want to curve into a smirk as he watched the girl's defense crumble, but for some reason as her defense was being let down it built itself back up again except stronger. Great. Naru frowned as he watched the girl's expression soften.

"Please, come with us."

Another blank expression was the only answer Naru felt he needed to give the girl. Even though he could feel his desire to go with them increase. It was becoming irritating. He needed to get the girl off the subject some how before these desires that had been laying dormant become any more persistant. He really had no time to deal with them.

Mai pursed her lips in a hard line as she contemplated another way to convince him to go. Inwardly Naru couldn't help but find it amusing how hard she was trying so hard when it was futile. She looked to the side, whatever she was thinking of to do next she was hesitant about it but she decided to act on it anyway. The girl shyly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she looked at him from under her lashes. Immediately Naru wished he would have just gave into her protesting earlier and agreed to go because the face that she was giving him now was far to much for him to handle.

In his chest his heart began to pound a little faster than usual as the girl gave him pleading eyes through her lashes. It was by far the most appealing face he'd ever seen the girl make. If she were to use this on any other male she'd have them wrapped around her finger in no less than a second. Naru grimmaced and contemplated on whether or not he should end this arguement and say he'd go but his ego wouldn't let him. There was no way she was going to have this effect on him. If he wanted to go he would say he would go on his own accord, not because his assistant used puppy eyes on him and convinced him to go.

"Please, Oliver." She said softly breaking him from his thoughts. Naru's brows knitted together tightly at the sound of his real name being uttered from her mouth. If she wanted to play at that game then so would he. Slowly his face became relaxed and reverted into the same blank stare, except for the smirk that was tugging at his lips. Naru stood from his chair then looked down at the girl as he towered over her. Her eyes widened slightly as he pressed himself against her as he forced her to lean back against the desk as he put one hand on each side of her on the desk.

"There's no use trying when you alreay know the answer, Mai - chan..." He spoke dangerously as he brought his face closer to hers. The girl's cheeks reddened from the closeness of their faces as she kept her gaze on his. _It seems she's become even more stubborn while I was gone over those few months... _

"Sure there is. You never know when someone can have a change of heart." She whispered as she pressed herself back against him. Apparently she had become a lot braver too while he was gone. Mai placed her hand over his chest then slowly ran it down his stomach before stopping before she went too much lower. Naru stiffened at the unwanted contact. He looked at the girl with daring eyes, he waited to see how far she would go until she gave up.

"True, but you should know by now that I rarely have a change of heart." His smirk widened as he came a few centimeters away from her lips. If she moved any closer to him their lips would touch.

"Touche but I also know with a little persistance I can make you change your mind." Her leg was wrapping around his now and slowly rising it's self to his waist. Inwardly Naru was enjoying the sensations of her attempting to seduce him into going but another part of him, his ego in particular, didn't like the fact that she thought she could defeat him with such a tactict.

"Oh? And by persistance you mean seduction, Taniyama san? I thought you had more class than that. Maybe if you used your brain instead of your body you might win an arguement with me. It's pitiful to see you use such methods to convince me into doing something for you." Naru said flatly as he pulled away from the girl and sat down in his chair, once more focusing on the papers infront of him.

"If you want me to go that bad, then I guess I'll go...but don't resort to such low level tactics again." Naru sighed. He knew he had won because out of the corner of his eye he could see Mai's face srunch in anger as a dark blush painted her cheeks. Though he turned in her direction when he seen a glimmer of tears in her eyes.

"On second thought, forget it. Just stay here in your stupid little office, alone." She choked out as she left his side to briskly walk over to the door. "I'm taking the rest of the day off, you can dock it from my pay or whatever..." She grummbled as she walked out his office door, slamming it behind her.

Naru sighed as he looked at the door where the girl had been only moments ago. He supposed he was a little harsh but he figured she would be used to it by now. He'd always been like that toward her... though that was only because he wanted her attention, plus he hated it when someone had the upper hand over him. After a moment of contemplating whether or not he should go after her he decided not to. She would cool off and come back tomorrow, and she'll be her usual self but she'd probably send him glares the whole day.

An hour later Naru left his office to find Lin was returning to his. Naru watched as the older man looked down at him with a concerned expression before it turned blank. "I take it you and Taniyama san got into an arguement?"

"It's none of your concern." Naru snapped, not wanting to talk about the incident because no matter how many excuses he made up, he knew he was wrong to treat her that way.

"Naru, you should go easy on her. Unlike like us, she is fragile... and it's easy for her to get her feelings hurt, you should know that... Besides, it's not a bad thing if you give into her every now and then." Lin instructed before returning to his office with out another word.

As Lin's words sunk in Naru could feel himself regretting even more what he had said to Mai. He knew she had not been seriously trying to seduce him...He sighed heavily bofore opening Lin's office door. "I'm going out, lock up for me."

It took Naru a while to remember how to get to Mai's appartment complex but in the end it wasn't too diffictult for him to find. Naru silently made his way up the steps to the second floor of the complex then scanned the name tags by each door. When he found Taniyama written on a name tag he stopped at the door and stood there staring at the name plate for what seemed like forever until he finally knocked on the door.

On the otherside of the door he could hear foot steps pattering across wooden floors before they stopped at the door. "Who is it?" She asked in a cracked voice. Had she beed crying the whole time since she left until now?

"Mai." Naru said, trying to add a gentle undertone.

There was a long pause before there was a reply. "Go away." She said angrily.

"Mai, open the door."

Sounds of locks being undone came from the other side of the door before the girl opened it with all her might. "Why are you here? To make me feel even more like an idiot than I already am? I know it was wrong to use such a 'pityful method' to try and coninvce you to go, so sorry. Okay. I'm wrong. Is that all you want to hear?"

Naru tried not to let his frown deepen anymore as he listened to the girl speak. It seemed her emotions were really fragile like Lin had said. When Mai became silent and was waiting for him to speak. "I came here to apologise. I was too harsh with you, it was rude of me to speak to you in such a way." Naru said firmly, letting a bit of the regretfulness slip into his voice hoping it would make the girl feel better to know that he was actually sorry for his words.

Mai's frown slowly faded, as well as tension in the air. Her eyes began to tear up again but they never fell from her eyes to Naru's relief. He never knew what to do with a crying girl besides just to let them cry and let them get it out of their system. "W-would...Would you like to come in for some tea?" Mai asked softly.

Naru stared down at the girl debating whether or not he should, but in the end he gave up and decided to take her up on her offer. "That sounds nice." He replied just as softly as she had asked him. He watched as the girl slowly begin to revert back to her usual self and move aside so he could enter.

* * *

So this is just a drabble with fluff.

There was no real direction in this story... I want to make it a lemon but with these two I feel that I need to slowly lead up to it because Naru has such a complex personality (which I absolutely love) so it's hard to make him perverted or whatever. Because I keep wanting to make him into a bad boy that's dominating but he's not quite like that. O.o

Anyway so here's just a drabble of Mai and Naru in one of their 'fight like an old couple' arguments.

Revieeeewww puuhlleeessssee.

I know I'm supposed to be working on The Incident part 2 but I got distracted... plus I have school work. I'm so hating poetry. I think I have dyslexia when it comes to scanning poetry and marking the stressed/unstressed sounds because I've been taught that crap twice and I'm still marking them all backwards. (I'm dead serious. No joke. And no offense to dyslexics. I'm not making fun because that's just wrong.)


End file.
